This invention refers to an espresso coffee machine, with which one can prepare other infusions, with one or several coffee dispensing groups, having automatic and/or manual cycles and provided with an emulsifying device, in general a Venturi, for whipping milk, to prepare the so-called Italian cappuccino coffee, which device for whipping is arranged inserted in at least one of the ducts supplying steam to the machine, adopting a tubular structure and incorporating air suction passage, a milk suction intake from a side nozzle to which a flexible duct is connected which is associated to a milk container and a mixing chamber, in such a way that through the depression originated at the Venturi by means of the steam which flows through it the sucked air and milk meet each other and are mixed at the duct diffusion area with the hot steam producing a triple mixture, steam-air-milk, necessary to form the milk foam which is obtained at the steam duct outlet, through a dispensing nozzle.
Different embodiments of above device for whipping milk and the association thereof to an espresso coffee machine are disclosed in namely documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,631, EP-A-344859, EP-A-467666 and EP-A-575762. Patent EP-A-480928 discloses an automatic machine to supply black coffee, and the like, where an emulsifying device connected to a steam generator appears disclosed, wherein it is foreseen that the coffee supplying device and the milk supplying device are provided with respective very closely fixed distributing taps for directly supplying to the cup.